Da questo mondo, penso
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Ogni nome una maschera che l'ha ingannata. Ogni nome un attore di una commedia macabra, su cui è stato gettato un tendone color sangue.


**Titolo**: Da questo mondo, penso...  
**Personaggi**: Quasi tutti  
**Genere**: introspettivo, generale  
**Rating**: G  
**Avvertimenti**: drabble, raccolta  
**Wordcount**: 781(Fidipù)  
**Note**:Scritta per la Quarta settimana del COWT con il prompt Maschera.

__

Maschera [Saya Kisaragi]  
Quante maschere indossano le persone?  
Quello che vediamo è il vero volto degli altri oppure una maschera abilmente messa?  
Cerca di capirlo, Saya, mentre osserva le persone intorno a sé e ne ricorda altre.  
Fumito. Tadayoshi.  
Nene e Nono.  
Yuka. Kanako.  
Itsuki. Shinichiro.  
Ogni nome una stilettata.  
Ogni nome una maschera che l'ha ingannata.  
Ogni nome un attore di una commedia macabra, su cui è stato gettato un tendone color sangue.  
Poi c'è un altro nome da aggiungere a quella lista.  
Saya.  
Un'altra maschera, anche la sua.  
La sbadata Saya.  
La prescelta Saya.  
Quante maschere indossano le persone?  
Quello che vediamo è il vero volto degli altri oppure una maschera abilmente messa?

_Sorriso diabolico [Fumito Nanahara]_  
Lo ricorda ancora: apriva la porta del Guimauve e lui era lì, con quel sorriso dolce sul volto e lo sguardo di un fratello maggiore.  
Falso.  
Bugiardo.  
Quel sorriso è diabolico, nella realtà.  
Dietro quella maschera piacente si cela il mostro.  
L'aveva osservato.  
Ma non l'aveva mai visto.  
Non vedeva la sua perversione.  
Non vedeva la sua malvagità.  
Indossava quella maschera per perseguire il suo scopo, per rispondere alla domanda che da tempo si era fatto.  
Gliel'aveva spiegato, quel giorno, nella stanza piena di ampolle di sangue.  
Il suo sangue, precisa fra sé Saya.  
Eppure, tutto ciò che ricorda di quell'uomo è il suo sorriso gentile, ogni volta che lei apriva la porta del locale.

_Maschera caduta [Tadayoshi Kisaragi]  
Il suo papà._  
L'uomo che aveva composto la sua famiglia, quello che commentava sempre la sua sbadataggine e si preoccupava per lei, quando doveva combattere gli Antichi.  
_Il suo papà._  
L'uomo – il _mostro_ – che aveva fatto diventare la messinscena, realtà.  
_Il suo papà._  
Colui che aveva indossato la maschera così bene, che si era fusa con il suo vero volto.  
L'uomo contro cui aveva combattuto, alla fine, uccidendolo.  
L'uomo che le aveva detto di volerle bene. Come a una vera figlia.  
Tadayoshi.  
_Il suo papà._  
L'uomo che aveva chiamato papà anche quando la sua maschera era caduta, rivelando _cosa_ era veramente.

_Doppia maschera [Shinichiro Tokizane]_  
La prima maschera se l'era tolta quando l'aveva vista, sporca di sangue e immersa in quella polla cremisi, mentre leccava quella linfa vitale.  
Dal compagno solitario era diventato l'uomo che si preoccupava.  
Un altro uomo che la chiamava Saya, oltre a suo padre e Fumito.  
E, il suo cuore, era sussultato, desideroso di quei sentimenti che stavano nascendo e che le erano stati negati.  
La seconda maschera era caduta quando l'aveva incontrato fuori dal magazzino, quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi e aveva letto solo il disprezzo, l'odio verso di lei.  
Mostro, l'aveva chiamata così.  
E la sua seconda maschera si era infranta in mille pezzi.

_False. Bugiarde. [Nono&Nene Motoe]_  
Le aveva adorate.  
Aveva riso assieme a loro.  
Era arrossita quando la prendevano in giro per il suo essere così ingenua.  
Dolci. Adorabili. Sincere.  
Egoiste. Crudeli. False.  
Fuori dal magazzino del tempio, quando la deridevano per ciò che aveva creduto – per ciò che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento – aveva visto i veri volti dietro quelle maschere così piacevoli.  
Aveva visto gli sguardi crudeli, aveva sentito le parole spietate uscire dalle loro bocche.  
L'avevano derisa.  
Avevano detto di essere disgustate dalla sua vera natura.  
Dal suo essere mostro.  
Eppure lei non poteva far a meno di vederle e far indossare loro di nuovo le maschere.  
Quelle dolci, adorabili e sincere a cui aveva voluto bene.

_Senza maschera [Itsuki Tomofusa]_  
L'aveva protetta.  
Ed era morto per questo.  
Aveva provato a salvarla.  
Ed era stato ucciso per questo.  
Il presidente di classe, l'amico con il quale aveva riso tante volte.  
L'ennesima maschera intorno a lei.  
Lui aveva recitato, fino a quando la recita non era diventata realtà e quei sentimenti fasulli, che aveva dovuto provare, erano diventati veri. Reali.  
La maschera era caduta e lui era rimasto senza.  
Continuando a recitare, innamorato di una parte di lei.  
Era morto senza maschera.  
Vero e sincero, come i sentimenti che aveva provato.  
Saya.  
L'ultima parola che aveva sentito da quel giovane attore che non aveva niente a coprirgli il volto.

_Maschera silenziosa [Yuka Amino]_  
Non le aveva detto niente, guardandola dall'alto in basso e trattandola come un oggetto, mentre parlava con gli altri attori.  
L'amica che aveva conosciuto sui banchi di scuola non esisteva più, era stata sostituita da quella donna dallo sguardo freddo, che non aveva parole per lei.  
E, in silenzio, se n'era andata, seguendo Fumito mentre, attorno a loro, la morte prendeva le vite dei loro _amici_.  
Esattamente com'era stata quando aveva recitato la sua parte, con quella maschera perennemente addosso.  
Non se l'era tolta ma l'aveva leggermente spostata, permettendole di vedere una parte di ciò che si nascondeva.

_Prima maschera [Kanako Tsutsutori]_  
La professoressa era stata la prima maschera a cadere, rivelando ciò che nascondeva: aveva visto quella finzione svanire mentre osservavano i libri nel magazzino del tempio.  
Come fumo si era dissolta.  
La professoressa allegra e un po' sopra le righe che conosceva si era trasformata nella ricercatrice avida, che voleva sfruttarla.  
La donna dallo sguardo dolce era diventata una persona dallo sguardo freddo e risoluto.  
Lei sarebbe stata il mezzo per avere di nuovo credibilità.  
Lei, Saya, sarebbe stata l'oggetto delle sue ricerche.  
La maschera era caduta, la finzione era finita.  
E, poco importava a Tsutsutori-sensei, di quello che provava lei.


End file.
